


we keep the lights out

by spiritedaway (bijyu)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bijyu/pseuds/spiritedaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myungsoo is the photographer but Woohyun is the one taking pictures of all the lovebites he leaves on Myungsoo's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we keep the lights out

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [InfiniteRarepairFicathon2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/InfiniteRarepairFicathon2016) collection. 



> it's probably not what you had in mind, and not exactly what i thought í'd write when i picked the prompt either but... it just ended up like this, i'm sorry. i hope you still like it!

Woohyun is not sure why he likes it so much; he's never been a possessive lover, and certainly not to this extent. Maybe it's because it's Myungsoo; he's beautiful and so many people want him, Woohyun finds himself wishing they all knew Myungsoo belonged to him. Or maybe it's because Myungsoo seems to like it too, never discourages him— quite the opposite, he asks for more when Woohyun bites him, his voice shaking with need, whimpering _yes, yes_ when Woohyun tells him _you're all mine_. He likes the marks, too. Woohyun has seen him trace them with his fingertips, his eyes lighted up, cheeks flushed— almost as if he's proud of them.

They have to be careful, of course. As much as he'd like to, Woohyun rarely can leave marks in places where everyone can see them. But it's almost as satisfying when he casually wraps his arm around Myungsoo and squeezes his hip, and knows the reason for his sharp intake of breath. Myungsoo is startled; he flushes bright red and stares at him with wide eyes and Woohyun has to quickly come up with something funny so the fans wouldn't notice. He settles for aegyo, and Myungsoo is so bewildered he just gapes at him blankly with no reaction, which is amusing enough for the fans.

"You shouldn't do that, Namu…" Myungsoo whines later, when they’re alone, burying his face in Woohyun's shoulder. "It hurts."

"Is that why you're hard?" Woohyun teases, rubbing Myungsoo's hip again. He feels him tremble against him, feels the warmth of his face, his uneven breath.

"Hyung…" is Myungsoo's only reply, strangled, needy.

"I won't do it if you don't want me to," Woohyun says seriously. Doing something Myungsoo isn't okay with wouldn't make him happy at all. But Myungsoo just shakes his head, presses closer against him. Woohyun can feel just how hard he is, and that just from a few touches. He knows Myungsoo is very sensitive and he finds that impossibly sexy; taking advantage of it is just too tempting.

"Do whatever you want," Myungsoo whispers. "But you better take the responsibility."

Woohyun chuckles, putting his hands over Myungsoo's butt and giving it a light squeeze. He wants him so much, but they have to wait until they're back at the dorms. Woohyun is sure it will be well worth the wait, though.

Myungsoo doesn't seem surprised, doesn't question it when later that day, Woohyun takes a picture of the lovebites on his skin.

"That's embarrassing, hyung," he complains halfheartedly but he lets Woohyun open his legs and take a photo of the dark blue and purple marks on his inner thigh. A part of him wishes they'd just stay there forever but still, he likes making new ones, loves having Myungsoo shake and moan beneath him, offering all of himself so readily.

There's something he finds beautiful about those bruises. Maybe it's just that he finds everything about Myungsoo pretty. Or maybe there's more to it, maybe it's the trust Myungsoo puts in him. In a way, he lets Woohyun hurt him, break his skin, paint it in those dark, cold colors that remind people of pain and fragility— and he likes it, still. He trusts Woohyun not to take advantage of the control he puts in his hands.

Soon the pretty landscape photos Myungsoo often takes are mixed with pictures of his body. Myungsoo keeps saying it's embarrassing as he looks through them but there's a smile on his face, a telltale flush on his cheeks.

"They're pretty," Woohyun assures, and pecks Myungsoo's cheek. "I mean, I took them, so…"

Myungsoo huffs at that. "I just hope no one but you sees them," he says, putting the camera away. He rests his head in Woohyun's lap, looking up at him in that cute way that makes it clear he's asking to be pet. Woohyun smiles down at him, feeling fondness bubble up inside him. He tangles his fingers in Myungsoo’s soft hair.

"Is it not irritating for you?" His eyes wander down Myungsoo's side and his legs, at the blotches of red and purple adoring the smooth skin. He knows Myungsoo likes it, but he can't help but feel guilty. "They hurt, don't they."

Myungsoo hums, his eyes already falling shut as Woohyun threads his fingers through his hair. "I constantly get bruises during the dance practices, too. They're… not as nice, though." There's a pause and Woohyun thinks Myungsoo is already drifting off, but then he speaks again. "Often we don't have time to do anything. It's nice to have something to remind me that…" he falls quiet, sighs softly. Is he embarrassed?

"That you're mine?" Woohyun finishes. It's playful, teasing, but Myungsoo only nods.

"It still feels unreal…" he says. "That we can be together like this."

"I know what you mean." Woohyun sometimes feels like the relationship they have is something that shouldn’t have happened at all. It’s stolen time, hidden from everyone— their fans, their friends, their families. There’s no place for it to be real. And yet, it exists. It might be as unlikely as a flower growing in the desert, but it is real. Maybe he, too, needs to see tangible proofs of it to feel more secure. "But I'm not going anywhere, okay? I know it won't be easy but you can count on me."

Myungsoo just nods. He takes Woohyun's hand and presses a kiss to his palm. He doesn't need to say anything— Woohyun understands.

"I wish there was something that lasted longer,” Woohyun muses. “Like… a tattoo?"

Myungsoo snorts at that, his eyes twinkling with mirth as he shifts to look up at him. "You want me to tattoo your name across my ass?"

"Not that," Woohyun laughs. "But something small… something that would be meaningful only to us. On your hip, or your thigh…"

"I…" Myungsoo looks away, biting his lip. "I'll think about it. It would— it would be nice."

He’s flustered, but he seems to genuinely like the idea. Woohyun feels like he might start buzzing with affection at this point. It's almost strange, how he and Myungsoo ended up being such a good match. He was afraid, at first, of getting involved with a group mate; his relationships before were casual and he would cut things off at the first signs of a more serious engagement. But Myungsoo has been serious from the start, both gentle, patient and intense, persistent, in a way that only he could be. And surprisingly, Woohyun didn't mind. From the beginning, he was ready to give Myungsoo more than he’d given anyone before.

"But I especially like just hearing you say it," Myungsoo confesses quietly.

"You're mine," Woohyun tells him, cradling his chin, making Myungsoo meet his eyes. He's said it just a moment ago when they had sex, but he doesn't mind saying it again and again, until Myungsoo is satisfied. "All mine. Just like I'm all yours. Yeah?"

"…yeah," Myungsoo whispers. There’s only a faint smile on his lips but his eyes are shining; he seems happy, and that's more than enough for Woohyun. He hopes Myungsoo can always be sure that Woohyun's feelings for him will last much longer than the marks he leaves on his skin.

 

 

 

 

 

feel free to follow me on twitter or send me questions/requests on tumblr! 

[writing blog](https://bijyu.tumblr.com) || [masterlist](http://bijyu.tumblr.com/ficlist) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/catpawprints) 


End file.
